After Madness
by Sharto
Summary: We all know what happened during Twitch Plays Pokémon, but what happens when the Mob leaves? A new view on a well known hero. Flareon x Charmeleon.
1. Chapter 1

**Tepig: Are you sure you should be starting a new story before you finish another? **

**Me: Well you see my desire for accuracy and staying power has made me unable to continue the first story.**

**Shuckle: Just guessing genders was a bold move.**

**Me: With that out of the way; I'm hoping to be unique with this story.**

**Tepig: How? I know for a fact there are Twitch fanfics already. **

**Me: True, but they simply recount the things that have already happened. I'm investigating what happens after the mob leaves.**

**Shuckle: I don't think there's much material the but hey; whatever floats your boat.**

**Me: I still don't own Pokémon. **

**Shuckle: Perhaps one day.**

**Tepig: It's time for the poem to kick us off.**

**The Ones you Oppress.**

_A great fear resides in us all._

_Formed by those who have suffered a fall._

_It causes the collapse of many a man._

_And the pattern laid out in one simple plan._

_It is the small, not large, that form the fear._

_For long they feel pain throughout the year._

_It is the ones you oppress that you should fear._

_For the contempt inside them is far from mere._

_The more you resist the more they will fight._

_There will be no escape into the night._

_One day you will fall and they will have won._

_And for that your fear forever resides inside. _

_The ones you oppress._

The hive memories had been removed, but the power had stayed. By all means the boy was nothing more than another champion. And yet he still resonated here.

So easily had he found them, and so easily had he used their power! And with it he had become so powerful so quickly . . . Perhaps now was the time to seek control.

….

It stung, but he was glad. He did not understand why Red's mind had shifted so suddenly. True, Red had never been normal for all the time he had known him . . . but still. His opinions never changed that quickly.

It was a blessing that it was over though. Was it really his fault Red had released Abby and Jay? And that bird! It was happy to join its master in despising Flareon.

And why? With Abby gone he was the team's only fire type. Certainly he had not been glad when she was released but to deny that it had raised his usefulness was absurd.

But it was over now. He'd been released, just like Abby and Jay. No longer did he have to endure them calling him 'False Prophet' and 'Martyr'.

And all on Lord Helix's orders of course! That fossil was so beloved. And why? Never had it made contributions. All it had ever done was lay there and occasionally speak.

He hated them; Red, the bird, and 'Lord' Helix. Flareon wanted nothing more than to fight them, make them regret everything they had told him.

But he couldn't; he didn't have that kind of power. What he needed to do now was survive. Then he might level up, get some new moves.

He was walking now, toward what he didn't know but he didn't really care either. He was caught up insulting Red when his thoughts were interrupted by a shaking bush.

"Who's there?" He demanded turning quickly to face the bush.

A head poked out of the bush quickly with its ears perked in curiosity. "Flareon?" asked . . .

"Jay! How did you . . .?"

"Find you? Well I've just been hanging around this area. I heard someone insulting Red and decided to see who was talking." Jay explained.

"So you have a camp here?" Flareon asked.

"Oh yeah, it's just uh . . ." He said looking up at the sun. "North of here. Abby should be back there by now."

"Abby's here?" Flareon asked excitedly.

"Yeah; we should probably head back too. She'll be glad to see you." Jay responded. "Why were you insulting Red anyways? You know, past the obvious fact that he released you."

"I think we should wait until we're at the camp to tell that story." Flareon said uneasily.

"That way you only have to tell it twice." Jay said.

In surprise Flareon asked. "Twice?"

"Yeah, you'll need to tell it again when you and Abby have kids won't you?" Jay asked.

"What! I-I don't like her that way!" Flareon knew this was one of Jay's jokes but that didn't make it any less embarrassing.

Jay wasn't going to waste his opportunity though. "Really, because you seemed pretty excited when I mentioned her."

"I was happy to see you too." Flareon growled.

"Whoa man;" Jay said with a mischievous glint in his eye. "one lover at a time."

". . . Please stop."

"Alright; I pushed it as far as I wanted to anyways." Jay said happily.

After a few minutes of walking through thick brush (very annoying if you happen to have fluffy fur) they reached a clearing.

Suddenly Jay called out. "Abby, I found someone."

"Who is it?" An excited voice asked.

"You need to see for yourself. You wouldn't believe me otherwise." Jay yelled back.

After a few seconds Flareon saw Abby. Flareon couldn't understand why Red had gotten rid of her. She wasn't the strongest Pokémon but she always held her own in battles; plus she was the one the weaker members looked up to. She was also rather pretty if Flareon did say so hims-.

What did he just think? That had never crossed his mind before. Jay could manipulate your mind but this seemed a bit complex for that . . .

Flareon decided to ignore it for now.

"Flareon!" Abby exclaimed happily. "How did you find us?"

"He was just walking by and insulting Red when I found him." Jay answered.

"Is Red nearby?" Abby asked anxiously.

"No," Flareon answered quickly. "I was released."

"Why would Red release you? Shouldn't he want to keep a fire type around?" Abby asked rather confused at this point.

There was a short silence before Jay said. "We're not waiting for anyone else Flareon."

"Alright," Flareon said before continuing. "After you guys were released 'Lord Helix' started talking to Red again. The next thing I knew Red was blaming me for losing you guys. Then they started calling me things like 'False Prophet', and 'Martyr'. The bird wasn't helping me either."

"It must have been a relief when you were released." Abby said sympathetically.

"Yeah." Flareon responded quietly.

His words were preceded by a short silence that was broken when Jay said. "Why don't you show Flareon around the camp Abby?"

"Sure." Abby responded.

It only took a few minutes to show Flareon their camp. There wasn't much currently; an area for sleeping, a place to store food, a stream just a little way off, all of the necessary things.

They hadn't gotten here under the best conditions. But they would put it behind them. That's what he thought before he settled down next to Jay and Abby at night.

It would have been the last thing he thought of that night if it weren't for Jay.

"Hope your relationship works out." He said, making both Flareon and Abby blush. Not that anyone could see it.

**Me: Not my best poem.**

**Tepig: You said this was after the voices left.**

**Me: It's going to include that, but I felt this was a necessary measure.**

**Shuckle: I knew Flareon wouldn't be the bad guy! He's too useful in competitive.**

**Tepig: Yeah, you went a bit backward on that . . . Wait; Flareon doesn't have the moves to be competitive.**

**Me: It does if you give it the right item and a Trick Room. I actually used one to get rid of a Mega Lucario. And a Mega Mawile. And a Mega Heracross. And a Mega Kangaskhan. **

**Tepig: He's useful we get it. You're portraying Red in a bad light though. Much more than the others.**

**Me: You must remember that the poor guy's possessed right now.**

**Shuckle: Is this the first time somebody's done Flareon x Abby?**

**Tepig: I wouldn't be surprised if it was.**

**Me: Well, until next time.**

**Tepig: Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tepig: You're going to mess with time periods aren't you?**

**Me: It wouldn't look natural any other way.**

**Shuckle: Not much else to say . . .**

**Me: Nope. I don't own Pokémon.**

**Shuckle: El capitulo dos.**

**Tepig: Chapter two.**

It had been about three weeks since Flareon had met with Jay and Abby again and things were getting strange.

Ever since he'd rejoined them he'd been thinking about Abby a lot. For a while he could brush it off on Jay's joke, (Which was still coming up) but he should be used to it by now.

He couldn't deny that he liked her. Nothing huge had happened in his time at the camp, other than some leveling. His feelings had just . . . grown.

He'd figured it out a while ago. Since it was Sunday that meant he'd found out a week ago. He just couldn't tell her.

He definitely wanted to tell her, so much that there was only one thing he wanted more. Flareon wanted her to be happy.

That was the only reason he couldn't tell her. One screw up and they'd both fall into depression. It wouldn't be so bad if there were more friends to lean on afterwards but all they had now was Jay. He was a great friend but just one wasn't going to be enough.

That's what he told himself anyways.

"_But who's to say you would mess up?" _A small voice in his head asked.

"_Do you really expect him to be perfect?"_ Another voice asked the first.

"_You won't screw up that badly." _The original voice amended.

"_But what happens if he does?" _The other voice countered.

"Shut up!" Flareon screamed in his head. "How am I supposed to get anything done with multiple voices telling me what to do?"

He got up and walked around the campsite; more to get rid of those voices than anything else.

After a short walk he decided to go out of the campsite so he could release some of his thoughts.

"You can't live like this Flareon." He told himself. "I need to say something. What's the worst that could happen?"

The voices hadn't left him. A fact he discovered when one of them responded to his question. _"Well . . ."_

"Shut up." Flareon told the voice. "I'm trying to prepare myself."

Wait! Flareon thought. Did I just say I'm preparing? No! That will not be the smart thing.

"_Chill out man. Just let your heart lead you and you'll be fine." _A third voice said; it sounded a bit like a hippy this time.

Even though it had a weird voice the advice it gave was good. It didn't take Flareon long to think it over.

"Alright, I'll tell her." He decided.

_"Nice choice man."_ The third voice said.

Flareon quickly got up and walked back to the camp. Strangely enough the voices had stopped.

….

Abby was having trouble sleeping that night, so she was currently just sitting in the sleep area.

Ever since Jay had made the joke about her and Flareon being in a relationship she'd been feeling odd. She kept thinking about Flareon.

It had never happened to her before but it wasn't a bad feeling. She felt like she should know what the feeling was though.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the very Pokémon she'd been thinking of entered the camp.

"Did I wake you?" Flareon asked with a trace of guilt in his voice.

"No, I've been awake." Abby responded.

"Okay." Flareon said. In his mind though he kept telling himself the same thing. You need to ask her.

After a short mental battle he gathered the courage to ask her. "Can I- Can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure Flareon." Abby answered. That strange feeling was here again.

She wasn't sure where he was leading her. She didn't understand why it had to be so far away either.

When they were well off from the camp Flareon stopped and turned to Abby.

"I brought you here because I-I want to ask if you . . . if you." That's all he could say before he had to steel himself.

It was enough to give Abby that push she needed though. She had finally figured out why she was thinking about him.

She was in love with him.

Before either one of them could say something though a nearby bush began shaking.

The first thing they saw was a pair of purple ears. They were quickly followed by the rest of the Pokémon.

It was a Nidoran, male, and seemed to be limping. The reason for its limping became apparent when it collapsed in front of them. Its leg had a large gash in it.

It wasn't an old wound either; blood was still pouring out.

"We need to get him some help." Flareon said quickly. "The camp would be best."

"Yeah." Abby agreed moving to help carry the Nidoran to the camp.

They didn't really have anything that would help a wound of this size but the camp was bound to be better than here.

They were nearing the camp when she heard Flareon call out to Jay. None of them were skilled healers but more help was definitely needed.

By the time they reached the camp Jay was waiting for them anxiously. They set the injured Pokémon down near the edge of the camp since there was no need to go further.

Flareon was the one to take command. "Jay, we need a leaf and some vines."

The Nidoran was starting to look at them in a strange way now. He seemed to draw his strength before asking one question. "You're Red's Pokémon?"

Abby responded with, "How did you-"before she was cut off by another Pokémon's yell.

It was a feminine one and seemed to come from where they had just been.

It screamed. "H! H where are you?"

Nidoran yelled back quickly. "Here A!" Immediately after he finished he stiffened in pain.

"You need to take it easy so we can help you." Abby said soothingly.

"Can you draw out poison?" H asked quietly.

Jay had just returned when Flareon answered with a sense of realization in his eyes. "No."

"Don't bother then." H said quietly.

Just seconds later a Venonat burst into the clearing. It seemed distressed and Abby could only fear why.

"H!" It wasn't a scream. It was softer and fearful. Like a question you didn't want answered.

Abby and the others backed off to give the two some space. There was nothing they could do.

"Are you alright A?" H asked weakly.

"H . . ."

The Nidoran closed his eyes and took a deep breath before saying. "I'll miss you."

"Please no." A said; tears beginning to form.

"I don't have a choice." H said sadly.

"I won't forget you." The Venonat said her voice cracking.

"I know you won't." H said before his voice trailed off, his breathing stopped, and his body was still.

It seemed like an hour had passed watching the Venonat mourn when another bush shook. Venonat didn't notice but the others did.

Out of the bush came a Farfetch'd it came at first with a hopeful look in its eyes. After seeing the Nidoran though they lost that glint of hope. After a minute it turned around and walked off a distance. Shortly afterward they heard a whacking sound and then the Farfetch'd returned this time standing next to the crying Venonat.

**Tepig: I didn't see that one coming.**

**Shuckle: I demand to know what is going on!**

**Me: You should have seen it coming once I said Sunday.**

**Tepig: Yeah, but still! **

**Shuckle: You certainly are unique . . .**

**Me: I still want you to remember that Red is possessed.**

**Shuckle: That's right . . . the mob did this. When I find them there will be no mercy.**

**Tepig: Slow down Shuckle.**

**Shuckle: Seriously?**

**Tepig: Sorry. But if you read the first sentence of the story you would see he was controlled by a hive mind.**

**Me: It will become obvious later. Anyways what did you think about the comedy?**

**Tepig: Seriously? You're worried about comedy in a chapter like this?**

**Me: I just wanted to see if you noticed my Twitch reference.**

**Shuckle: Until the next chapter; read and review.**

**Me: Keep it intelligent. (I actually did research for names though I have no clue when DUX joined. Tell me if you know.)**

**Tepig: Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I think I'm a victim of timing.**

**Tepig: Twitch's popularity does seem to have dwindled.**

**Shuckle: I guess people didn't like the team optimization.**

**Me: I'm fine with it on the Fire Red run.**

**Tepig: Why just that one?**

**Me: Because when we play HeartGold/SoulSilver we'll have to face an even more powerful version.**

**Shuckle: They'll never get past the flying gorilla. **

**Tepig: Plus they're starting to turn against team optimization.**

**Me: All I want from the Platinum run is a Pachirisu named Batman. (Note. I'm going to guess that they knew who DUX and Digrat were.)**

**Tepig: Chapter three will now commence.**

It was only a few minutes until more Pokémon came into the clearing. They were: two more Venonat, an Exeggcute, a Paras, two more Nidoran, a Gloom, a Geodude, and a Raticate.

They had all gathered around the first Venonat and the fallen Nidoran. They were all in various stages of sadness. Most of the newcomers looked like they had lost a friend. The Raticate was crying nearly as hard as the Venonat named A. The Farfetch'd, who Flareon now saw was DUX, held the same look of pity as Abby and Jay did; and probably him as well.

There was something else in DUX's eyes though. It seemed to Flareon like shock.

He needed to know why, but who should he ask? DUX looked traumatized, the Raticate, who he could now identify as Digrat, was still crying; asking A would have been cruel. He didn't notice much difference between the conditions of the others though so he decided to talk to one of them. The first one he came to was the Paras.

"Excuse me." Flareon said nudging one of its legs. "Could you tell me what happened?"

"Ah sir, it is a complicated story. I know not the whole thing sir-!" He turned silent for a moment when he saw Flareon but soon resumed. "Oh no. Oh dear, oh no, no, no, no. This not good. This is bad."

"What isn't good?" Flareon asked in confusion. The other Pokémon had turned toward him and stiffened the moment they saw him.

"We're in the same boat now guys; he needs to know." It was DUX who spoke up.

"We were released like you." Digrat said. For most of us it was the same thing that happened to Abby."

"Most?" Flareon asked.

"H resisted so Red made the bird attack him." A growl formed in Flareon's throat when he heard about the Pidgeot but Digrat continued. "It was horrible; just a flash of yellow and-"

"Yellow; don't you mean tan?" Flareon asked in confusion.

"No. It was yellow and black and-." At this point Raticate had to stop for breath.

DUX took the opportunity to say. "Different bird." He said it in a strange way but Flareon brushed it off as trauma.

"It used its beak to tear a hole in him and- and then . . ." She was unable to continue since she started crying.

There was still one thing Flareon didn't understand though. Where had the poison come from?

Until this point A hadn't turned away from H but now she picked up for Digrat. "Then he used his Venomoth to poison him . . . Then Red just released him." She finished looking down at the ground while the Gloom went to her side.

"Yes sir yes, after that none wanted to argue. We just hoped . . . we could find H . . . in time." The Paras finished. A long silence followed his words.

"I'll show them where their sleeping." Abby said quietly.

Flareon doubted any of them would be able to sleep tonight but he kept silent. They needed something to distract them.

The new Pokémon followed Abby except for A and DUX. He hadn't really expected A to move but he was surprised when DUX stayed with him.

"You're the leader here?" DUX asked.

"We don't really have a leader." Flareon responded. Conversations with DUX were always interesting. He never skirted around a subject.

"You're going to have to change that soon. It's fine for low numbers but a high population needs a leader." DUX pressed on.

"Not me." Flareon responded. "I'm no leader."

"It's usually the ones who don't want to be leaders that would do the best job; and besides, you showed yourself capable just a few minutes ago." DUX continued calmly.

They were silent for a moment before Flareon brought up a new topic. "Why did everyone freeze up when they saw me?"

DUX took a moment before replying. "Red's still been talking about you. He's definitely angry even now. Plus they're pretty sure you're still angry with him. They don't want either of you to meet up."

"I wasn't that stupid." Flareon said.

"But now?" DUX asked picking up on the wasn't part.

"If I ever meet him he's dead. Same for the bird. And Helix will be broken." Flareon said angrily.

"You can't. Both of the birds will be too much for you. There isn't a fossil to break anymore either." DUX said.

"What do you mean no fossil?" Flareon asked curiously.

"Red found a facility where you could . . . revive fossils." DUX explained hesitantly.

"You're telling me-." Flareon began but was cut off.

"He has risen."

Flareon was stunned. 'Lord Helix 'had been bad enough as a fossil.

He still wanted information though. "What type?"

DUX responded quickly this time. "Water Rock. You don't stand a chance. No one does anymore."

"Speak for yourself." A said angrily. "If I see any of them they're getting poisoned."

DUX looked like he wanted to argue with her; but what good would it do right now?

A night like this couldn't be answered at once but there was one more thing Flareon wanted to know. "Is the Paras a bit . . . odd?"

"We call him Triple A; it's morbidly ironic now though." DUX didn't go into detail about why and Flareon let him continue. "His way of talking is a bit eccentric, and he always says whatever he's thinking in a conversation, but otherwise he's perfectly normal."

"Is there anyone we should keep an eye on?" Flareon asked.

"The weirdest thing for them is that Exeggcute always says six words per sentence." DUX said a smile nearly crossing his face.

"What's different about you in this group?" Flareon asked suddenly. "Everyone else is depressed, but you just seem traumatized. Even if you're trying to hide it."

It was a while before DUX responded. "I thought he liked me. I know he wasn't normal and he wasn't good, but I thought he at least valued what I had. I just can't understand why he did any of this so suddenly."

"Nothing surprises me about Red; not anymore." Flareon said. "What Pokémon are on his team now?"

"Not happening." DUX responded quickly. "I know you won't challenge him without a strategy and I'm not giving it to you."

" . . . You weren't in the PC with them were you?" Flareon asked.

"I know what you're getting at and no, I don't have a personal connection with anyone except Digrat. I'm trying to use my brain here." DUX replied sharply.

"Alright." Flareon said. He could tell the conversation was over. He didn't have any important questions left anyways.

They both headed to the sleeping are leaving A where she had been standing. They were going to get about as much sleep as she was anyways.

When they got to the clearing they found that only one Pokémon was sleeping. It was Digrat.

She was curled up around Jay making it so that the Rattata couldn't get away. Jay was still awake and fully aware of his awkward situation. He was also completely embarrassed by it.

Flareon couldn't help but smile; even if the smile only lasted for a second.

It's good to know, he thought, that even in the worst of times you can find something to be glad for.

**Shuckle: We seem to be establishing personalities now.**

**Me: Yep.**

**Tepig: Plenty of deep stuff too.**

**Me: Yep.**

**Shuckle: I agree with the best leader stuff.**

**Me: Yep.**

**Tepig: Is that all you're going to say for this chapter's ending?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Shuckle: I wonder who the leader's going to be in the end.**

**Tepig: Both DUX and Flareon seem to be good options.**

**Me: Yep.**

**Shuckle: Is anyone going to die in this story?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Shuckle: Aww, spoiler alert.**

**Tepig: Are you only saying that because someone already died?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Tepig: I think we've pushed this joke far enough.**

**Me: Yep.**

**Shuckle: Please review; he knows he probably butchered the timeline.**

**Me: Yep.**

**Tepig: Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shuckle: Twitch Plays Pokémon Platinum is starting soon.**

**Tepig: By the time they see this conversation it'll be over a week old though.**

**Me: I don't care too much for which starter they pick.**

**Shuckle: Unless it's a fire type. Those starters never last. (Edit: I am so sorry. I don't even get a lore for this one. Hopefully we won't lose the sunshine Shinx.) (Edit again: On second thought this works perfectly if I combine it with my love of Turtwig. Way to stay on your toes Sharto!)**

**Tepig: Crud. I'm next.**

**Me: I suspect they'll go for the Snivy. They'll give me some good material for a story regardless.**

**Shuckle: One of these days they'll just run out of ideas.**

**Me: I doubt it. I may actually replace the starting poem one day.**

**Tepig: If you're opposed to that tell him with a review.**

**Me: This chapter's going to level off the craziness.**

**Shuckle: We must have activated Democracy.**

**Tepig: Is that why you're listening to Boney M?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Shuckle: Why am I hearing a Christmas song in summer?**

**Me: Just trying to bring back the winter.**

**Tepig: Oh Arceus no.**

**Shuckle: Sharto doesn't own Pokémon. **

**Tepig: He probably never will.**

**Me: Let the fourth chapter begin.**

The next few days were somber. As time went on though the new Pokémon returned to a state that Flareon assumed was normal for them.

He suspected that A was more depressed than usual, which was completely natural. Even so she was doing well. Flareon didn't worry about her finding a deep part of the stream anyways.

Exeggcute was just like DUX had said. Six words per sentence. It led to some rather awkward sentences; such as. "Is that logical though . . . you . . . believe?"

Paras was exactly was, once again, as DUX had described. He really did say whatever he was thinking in a conversation. "We came sir from between to Aguav trees at first. I is assigned a northern treck but after hearing whacking signal I – Pecha berry – has to cross stream. Stream not deep, but stream is clean sir."

Flareon didn't like being called sir at first, but he soon figured out that Paras called just about everyone sir. Luckily the rest of them just called him Flareon.

Digrat was quick to get her personality back. She was just as energetic and fun loving as he remembered her.

After a small amount of inquiry Flareon found out that the Gloom, who they called Cabbage, had a dark personality naturally. He had been starting to worry about her since she had still been talking negatively. He was relieved to find that it was natural for her.

Geodude, from what he was told by Paras, had a rather aggressive side. There hadn't really been a chance to display it though and considering type and stat placement, Flareon wasn't going to try bringing it out.

The two other Venonats and Nidorans had what most would consider normal personalities. As with everyone though there was a difference when you got far enough inside. Not that Flareon was halfway to that point though.

Abby and Jay were getting along with the others perfectly. Digrat seemed to be very attached to Jay. Flareon was pretty sure, and Jay had to keep telling himself, that this was because she liked his jokes.

The jokes weren't as constant as they used to be though. Jay had even stopped joking about Flareon's 'relationship' with Abby despite having perfect situations for it. He probably didn't want Flareon to start talking about Jay's relationship with Digrat as a rebuke. Flareon had lost his appreciation for copying when Pidgeot had learned Mirror Move, but Jay didn't need to know that.

Abby had made friends with the others quickly. Her time with Flareon had been cut shorter but that just made the sight of her all the better.

He still hadn't gotten around to telling her. For the first few days it was obvious that he shouldn't tell her, but now he even had all his reasons for not telling her gone. She had plenty of friends to fall back on if it failed. He just couldn't bring himself to try again.

He didn't even know why he couldn't.

DUX was the same as usual. Just keeping to himself most of the time. He did open up to Flareon, though he always watched what he said.

The group was turning out well. They were getting along, getting things done and getting stronger. Once removed from Red's insanity they'd taken off. A seemed to be doing exceptionally well.

It was a bit concerning that she might go through with the poisoning promise she had made the first night. At the same time though it was keeping her mind off of depression.

Flareon just settled for keeping an eye on her.

…..

"He has reached the Elite Four sir."

"Good, and the programmers?"

"On schedule for its release in three years."

"The others?"

"Also on track."

"You are dismissed."

The plan was perfect. One to rule over Kanto and Johto, one for Hoenn, one for Sinnoh. One for everywhere really.

There was no way to know what the teams would be but they were ensured to succeed.

The life of silence was over. Red had only wanted a little power when he found them. He didn't know just what was going to happen.

He couldn't even control himself; the only source of order he had was a fossil. A rather stuck up one too.

One of the experiments was nearly complete and would soon be set into the world. They would surely use the power more efficiently than Red had.

Three years might be a lot to some but if the hive had learned anything from its limitless lifespan it was patience.

…..

It had now been four months since they had found Flareon and the others, approximately anyways. Nidoran didn't keep track of time.

First two months, nothing strange. The next two though . . . were odd.

He knew what was happening but it didn't help the feeling at all. He wasn't the only one feeling it right now either.

Well; he didn't have proof of that but Flareon kept doing the same thing as him, except to someone else.

He couldn't stop thinking of her and when they were assigned jobs together the thoughts practically intoxicated him.

At first he had watched Flareon for tips but it became evident that the silent approach wasn't working. It left Nidoran with only one option. He needed to tell her.

It was easier said than done though. Much easier.

He'd actually been on the verge of telling her a few times. Nidoran always chickened out in the end though.

He was caught up in these thought when a certain someone snapped him out of them. "Are you alright Nidoran?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Cabbage." Nidoran replied.

"Really? It looks like you have something on your mind." She persisted.

"I need to tell you something." Nidoran blurted out suddenly. This was the time he thought. He'd already gotten farther than before.

"Alright." Cabbage replied. She found it strange that he had a fearful look in his face. It seemed excited at the same time though. She'd never seen that look before in all the time she spent admiring him.

How am I supposed to say this? Nidoran thought frantically before saying. "I love you."

"You-you do?" Cabbage asked in surprise

"Yeah."

"You don't want me."

"Why wouldn't I?"

" . . ."

"I'm looking on the inside Cabbage. I don't care what you look like."

Suddenly a flash of light enveloped Cabbage. Nidoran's face went from surprised to happy quickly. She wouldn't have evolved if he'd said the wrong thing.

After the light faded there was only one thing Nidoran could say.

"Wow."

**Shuckle: Twitch seems angry.**

**Tepig: Well stadium just died and Bidoof failed to learn Rollout.**

**Shuckle: Curse those B spammers.**

**Tepig: Where were they when Chimchar was released?**

**Me: They were the ones pressing A.**

**Shuckle: How do we stop them?**

**Me: I advise we press X until they get bored or go to bed.**

**Shuckle: Poor Bidoof's being treated worse than Flareon was.**

**Tepig: I don't think anyone saw this pairing coming.**

**Me: I literally got the idea halfway through the chapter.**

**Shuckle: What in the world was that mysterious part though?**

**Me: I have some ideas for it.**

**Tepig: Like what?**

**Me: 49128273050042787180**

**Shuckle: No way.**

**Me: Way.**

**Tepig: The readers might think they know what you're doing but they don't know the whole thing.**

**Shuckle: It's going to take a while to get there though.**

**Me: Quick question readers. Has anyone else done something close to this fanfic?**

**Shuckle: And would any of this attract Toronto's mayor?**

**Tepig: He just wants Toronto to know that he's just like them.**

**Me: Anyways please review.**

**Shuckle: And don't follow Robert Ford's example.**

**Tepig: Bye!**


End file.
